memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Norway class (Vanguard)
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = | decomm = | length = 364.77 meters | beam = 225.6 meters | diameter = | draft = 52.5 meters | mass = | decks = 15 | crew = 200 (45 officers, 155 enlisted) | speed = Warp 9 (cruising) Warp 9.9 (12 hours) | armament = Phasers: 14 Type-XII phaser arrays 2 Type-XII pulse phaser cannons Torpedoes: 3 3-tube torpedo launchers 50 quantum torpedoes 100 photon torpedoes | defenses = regenerative and redundant deflector shields ablative hull armor | docking = | shuttle = 1 Delta Flyer 2 Type-11 shuttle 4 Type-9 shuttles | image2 = Norway top.jpg | caption2 = }} Overview Compared to the large design of the , ''Norway-''class vessels are almost flat, featuring a triangular saucer section, with the two rectangular beams projecting from the top of the saucer and rearward to which compact struts support the warp nacelles to the sides. From the side the Norway-class presents a very narrow profile. Its largest surface can be found on the dorsal or ventral sides, which are still compact compared to earlier starship designs. The class also features an unusually small number of viewing ports on the external hull. In most respects the design is unexceptional: lagging slightly behind the cutting edge represented by the other ships in the new generation fleet. The designers generally chose reliability and low maintenance over performance. Onboard tactical systems Norway-class light cruisers attached to Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet are superior in firepower, speed and defense than the rest of its class. It was retrofitted with ablative armor, bioneural circuitry, redundant shields, a stronger and faster warp drive, forward pulse phaser cannons and a payload of quantum torpedoes. Command and senior staff Norway-class light cruisers have Commanding Officers that hold the rank of Captain, while First Officers hold the rank of Commander. Diplomatic features The Norway-class was to have a reduction in armament from the original proposal to allow two extra science labs, a set of ambassadorial quarters, improved medical facilities for a ship of its size, and a large conference hall complex to be inserted. This would allow the Norway to host multi-party talks and scientific conferences on a significantly larger scale than its counterparts could manage. The ships have proved very popular in service largely because of the good accommodation standards. Propulsion systems Warp drive The propulsion system onboard the Norway-class is state-of-the-art. The class has among the best navigational sensors, and among the highest top speed of any Starfleet vessel. The ship’s matter-antimatter reaction assembly warp core is among the most powerful in Starfleet. The warp core spanned 5 decks just behind the center line of the primary hull. Its warp drive featured a tricyclic input manifold and was designed to operate for up to 5 years before refueling. Its warp drive was modified not to have damaging effects on subspace. The reaction chamber was equipped with a compositor, which allowed recrystallization of dilithium. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core. The ship's standard warp core allows the ship to sustain a cruise speed of Warp 9 and a maximum speed of Warp 9.9 for 12 hours. Impulse drive The impulse drive system of the Norway-class is the most sophisticated model in production. Its oversized impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sub-light maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to the size of a light cruiser. Computer systems The Norway-class light cruiser is equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time. The computer system on board the class was bio-neural based. Computer systems were concentrated in a computer core, which was accessible through a maintenance room. Each Norway-class vessel carries one main computer core and one back up computer core. The main computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, of transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, and having operational temperature margins from 10° to 1790° Kelvin. The bio-neural circuitry speed up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online 1 Emergency Command and Conn Hologram (ECH), 1 Emergency Security and Tactical Hologram (ESTH), 1 Emergency Engineering Hologram (EEH), and 1 Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH). Science facilities In its secondary role as a reconnaissance starship, the Norway-class ships were equipped with a compact version of the Astrometrics Lab and a dedicated multi-purpose science lab for field testing and investigations. Medical facilities The class features only one sickbay, containing four standard biobeds, and one advanced biobed. This room serves as the primary crew support facility during emergency situations. Crew facilities The Rhode Island-class features standard crew quarters and recreation facilities. Accommodations This class does not have families or non-Starfleet personnel aboard. Crew quarters are located entirely in the ship's saucer section. As was common on Starfleet vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs were larger than standard crew quarters and lined the edge of the saucer section. They were generally reserved for lieutenant commanders and above. Captain's quarters were similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. VIP and diplomatic guest quarters shared the same layout. Officers' quarters usually included a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator, and a small dining area. Connected to this was a bedroom that featured a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. The bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers, and a sonic shower. Junior officers' quarters were small-unit quarters located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crew members of lieutenant junior grade were given their own quarters; ensigns and non-commissioned officers were required to share quarters. The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. Mess lounges There are 2 mess halls onboard that are equipped with full bar and kitchen facilities each managed by a Mess officer, with a private captain's dining room just behind the mess lounge located at the forward section of deck 2, all served by windows that offered a spectacular view of space outside. Eating accommodations are provided by a slew of tables and chairs. The mess halls can occupy 32 diners at a time. Each mess area has a very relaxed and congenial air about it. At the head of the hall were open slots that served as dispensers for the replicators. The mass-use replicators are able to produce other food and non-alcoholic beverages with an extensive recipe listing from over two hundred worlds for the crew to enjoy in this relaxed social setting. The most notable accessory to the lounge is a modest-sized bar area, offering a wide selection of synthetic and alcoholic. To conserve replicator rations, the mess halls’ menu was supplemented with food stocks of vegetables cooked by the mess officers from the airponics bay and hydroponics bay, along with food obtained from trading and scouting missions. In addition, the mess lounges can double as large meeting areas that could be used to conduct crew briefings and mission profiles. A tall screen panel located on one of the walls can be used as a visual aid to display graphics. Recreational facilities The Norway-class features 3 holodecks scattered all over the ship. The ship’s 1 gym contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. They are not overly spacious, but are well outfitted. The facilities include variable weight machines, isometric machines, and calisthenic machines and a sparring ring configured for Anbo-Jytsu but easily modified and/or expanded for other practices. All equipment is equipped with the ability to variate gravity for those species that are physically biased toward higher or lower than standard gravity. Vanguard Command There are seventeen (17) Norway-class Light cruisers assigned to three of the seven main task forces of Vanguard Command, at six per task force. Category:Federation starship classes Category:Vanguard Fleet starships